Running Scared
by poisonanon
Summary: What Skywarp needs is a friend that doesn't cause him to go into a cardiac arrest ever five seconds. Granted, Morgan might not be the best choice, but who else is going to hit stray dogs that try to pee on his leg?


It had started out a normal day. In fact, there were no hints that today would turn out slightly exciting, whether it be a bid hitting a window or a small fire. **Good** or **Bad**, did I care? **No**, no I didn't. wake up, get ready, choke down a pop tart, and run to catch the bus. Say hi to friends, get into a brawl with an ex-boyfriend, bell, think of an excuse to explain missing homework, [Please God, let something odd happen. Only you know how much I need it.] maybe I should break a car window, or kick over a trashcan. But I won't. NO, I'll just sit here, bored, and doodle Martians that looked like upside down toilet plungers abducting my history teacher. Bell, bathroom break, black sharpie vandalizing stalls, walk in late to English class. Listen to half-exciting lecture about Catcher in the Rye. Life: going down the toilet. Bell, lunch with friends, talk about crap, bell chemistry, bell, home!!

The Walk home was always nice. Earphones jamming out the melodies of She Wants Revenge from an ancient MP3 player. Staring at cars I would soon be able to drive and crash into. Shutting out the world and forgetting about tomorrow.

THIS IS WHEN:

The Lord answered my prayers.

He Fell into my life like a dream I didn't know I could have. Not fell, but _F_ell. The impact he made from dropping out of god knows where was astounding to say the least. I found myself sprawled on the dirty cement. At first, I didn't have half a SPIT to think about what was going on, and then I SAW and I REALLY didn't know what was going on.

It was a Harrier Jet. A fuckin JET, that had landed in the middle of the road three blocks from my neighborhood. Right in front of Jim's Liquor Store and Washington Mutual.

And then it _Changed. _There was legs and hands and claws with _missiles_, and a head.

All while I stood (sprawled on the cement still) and watched.

This….robot….I guess, was huge, and alien, painted purple and black and I was stunned (oh shit, oh shit, please don't abduct me and put my head on a dog, oh shit, please, please, please, please, please).

And then his (EYES?) where on my and I held my breath for a death soon to come and (Please let it be swift) and the ROBOT opened his mouth….and….and….?

CRIED.

He shook and cringed and sobbed and whimpered and DID ALL THE THINGS GIANT ALIEN ROBOTS WHERE _NOT_ SUPPOSED TO DO.

I was…..disgusted to tell you the truth. It was all very pathetic.

Of course, when his hands darted out to grab me with claws bigger then my body, the action tends to force some thoughts out of my head.

He held me with his Goliath hands and blubbered, then pulled me towards his massive face and….caressed me like a doll.

Ugh.

"Pleh-pleh-pleh-pleh-pleh-pleh-" he sputtered.

[Move your tongue around. It helps form words.]

"Pleh-pleh-pleh-pleh-PLEASE DON'T LET THEM HURT ME!" he shrieked.

My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, and then I muttered, "Put me down."

He did, reluctantly, and he was shivering like a kicked puppy out in the cold.

"Er…" I was speechless. You would be to. What could you say to a giant alien robot? Even if it was more frightened then me when I was five up against the dreaded darkness that is the closet.

"Tell Starscream not to hurt me, PLEASE!!" he cried.

"Who?"

"St-Starscream. My bro-brother," he whimpered, "I-I was separated with Thunder-Thundercracker and I was all-all al-alone and pr-primus I-I DON'T WANT HIM TO GET MAD AND PUNISH ME!" he wailed, "You-you'll say something o him right?"

"What?"

He pointed his super-sized finger at my shirt, "Decepticon, right?"

My shirt and a grey insignia that looked remarkably close to something from Star Trek. My older brother had gotten it for me at some protest. Now that I think of it, he did show me a bunch of videos on the internet that contained fire, explosions, screaming people, things of that nature, while he went on and on about how the government was trying to cover up giant alien - oh shit.

"Uh…yes?"

"Oh, good," he sounded relieved, "So you'll tell Screamer to go easy on his brother Skywarp, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

I started to walk the HELL away from him, Skywarp apparently, so I could go jump up and down and scream. But he followed me, with mighty footsteps that made me bounce off the sidewalk.

"I'm Morgan, by the way," I said, irritated.

"Hello," he murmured, shaking still.

"Skywarp."

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

There was a pause, "With you."

"Huh," I turned and continued to walk.

"Morgan?" he sniveled.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

I sighed, giving him my 'I-could-care-less' looks, "To tell Starscream not to hurt you," I growled.

"It's faster it I take you," and his hands grasped me again and soon I was SITTING _somewhere._

"Wait, wait, WAIT!!"

We were flying faster then I could say , and I screamed the whole way.

[Did I mention the fear of heights?]


End file.
